We are together forever
by Han RanRan
Summary: Apakah cinta sejati itu ada? Fail Summary. Haehyuk version. YAOI. DONT LIKE DONT READ! DOnt forget to RnR neh


**Title : We're Together Forever**

**Author : Han RanRan **

**Rating : PG-13**

**Back Sound : Marry You**

**Main Cast : Lee Donghae,Lee Hyukjae (Haehyuk)**

**Genre : Romance,little bit fluff**

**Disclaim : I only own this fict,please don't be a plagiator .**

**Type : One Shot **

**Annyeong,chingudeul :D **

**Kali ini saya datang lagi dengan ff abalku. Semoga ff ini tidak mengecawakan yah ^^. Dan semoga kalian ga bosen sama ff abal ini. Dan ff ini ff panjangku yang pertama. Akhir kata DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT chingu!**

**Thankyou ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Haehyuk 4 years old<p>

"Huwaaa Umma umma hiks," isak Donghae sembari melihat keluar jendela rumahnya.

"Waeyo chagi,mengapa kau menangis?" ujar Leeteuk sembari mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Donghae.

"Lihat kelual umma,uh Hae cebal melihat Hyukkie belmain dengan olang itu uhmaa...,"

"Hyukie hanya boleh belmain dengan Hae umma,Hyukie hanya milik Hae seolang umma" tambah Donghae lagi sembari mengusap air mata pada pipinya.

"Aigooo,kau sangat menyukai Hyukie chagi. Arasso kalau kau ingin memilikinya seutuhnya kau harus menikahinya Hae chagi," jelas Leeteuk sembari mengelus puncak kepala Donghae.

"Menikah? Apa itu menikah umma?" tanya Donghae sembari membulatkan matanya.

"Menikah itu seperti umma dan appa chagi,bersama selamanya,"

"Uhh kalo begitu Hae ingin cepat-sepat menikah dengan Hyukie uhmma. Sekalang juga," pinta Donghae pada ummanya.

"Tidak bisa sekarang chagi kau harus menunggu sampai kalian beranjak dewasa," jelas Leeteuk lagi.

"Dewasa apa itu dewasa umma? Hae ingin cepat-cepat menikahi Hyukie sekalang umma. Sekalang! Ayo kita ke lumah Hyukkie sekalang uhmma. Ayooo," pinta Donghae sembari menarik baju Leeteuk.

"Arra..arra ayo kita ke rumah Hyukkie sekarang," Leeteuk pun tak kuasa menolak permintaan anak semata wayangnya. Dia pun segera mengajak anaknya menuju rumah Sungmin.

"Hyukkieeeeee," teriak Donghae sesaat setelah sampai di rumah Eunhyuk.

"Haeeee," Eunhyuk pun segera berlari memeluk Donghae.

"Hyuuukie,Hae melindukanmu. Sangat..sangat melindukan Hyukie,"

"Wae? Kita balu beltemu tadi pagi Hae. Tapi Hyukie juga melindukan Hae kok," balas Eunhyuk sembari memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Hyukie Hyukie," panggil Donghae lagi

"Iya ada apa Hae?"

"Hyukie tadi kau belmain dengan siapa? Hae tidak suka melihat Hyukie belmain dengan olang lain selain Hae. Hyukie hanya milik hae seolang," ujar Donghae sembari mempoutkan bibirnya

"Eh..maksud Hae,Siwon. Uh kenapa hae? Siwon juga teman Hyukie," balas Eunhyuk juga mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hyukie hanya milik Hae seolang pokoknya," tambah Donghae

"Aniya kau tidak bisa sembarangan menyuruhnya seperti itu," tiba-tiba namja bertubuh besar berada di samping Eunyuk.

"Hyukie itu istli Hae,tidak ada seolang pun yang boleh mendekati Hyukie," ujar Donghae menatap wajah namja di depannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tidak bisa Hyukie itu istriku kau tidak boleh memilikinya," perintah Siwon lagi

"Hae...," Eunhyuk tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya

"Hae akan menikahi Hyukie kaetika Hae dewasa. Kau mengelti itu olang besal!" tatap Donghae sengit sembari mengenggam tangan mungil Eunhyuk

"Huh arra-arra. Aku mengerti," balas Siwon beranjak meninggalkan Donghae

"Hae...,"

"Eum ne,ada apa Hyukie?"

"Hae benal-benal ingin menikahi Hyuki?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari membulatkan matanya

"Ne,Hae akan menikahi Hyuki ketika Hae sudah dewasa. Apakah Hyuki mau menikah dengan Hae?"

"Menikah? Sebenalnya menikah itu apa Hae?"

"Kata umma,menikah itu belalti hidup belsama selamanya. Hae ingin hidup belsama selamanya dengan Hyukie," jelas Donghae tanpa melepaskan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ne Hyukie juga ingin menikah dan Hidup belsama dengan Hae," lanjut Eunhyuk masih berblushing ria.

* * *

><p>Haehyuk 13 years old<p>

"Hyukie...," panggil namja brunete dari belakang.

"Ne Hae?"

"Semoga kita bisa sekelas bersama yaa, Oh ya dan ingat Hyukie kau tidak boleh bermain dengan siapapun selain dengan Hae,"

"Waeyo Hae? Uh Hae ingin Hyukie tidak mempunyai teman begitu," balas Eunhyuk sedih.

"Ehm bukan begitu Hyukie,Hae hanya tidak suka melihat orang lain dekat-dekat dengan Hyukie,"

"Tapi Hyukie ingin memiliki banyak teman Hae,"

"Aish arra-arra . Hyukie boleh bermain dengan siapapun asal mengenalkan orang itu pada Hae," jelas Donghae lagi

"Eh..umh arraso,kajja kita masuk Hae," ajak eunhyuk sembari menggandeng tangan Donghae.

"Ne,"

BREAK TIME

"Haeeeee," panggil seorang namja blonde pada namja brunete di depannya.

"Hyukkie ingin mengenalkan teman Hyukie yang baru pada Hae. Kenalkan ini Junsu Hae," tambah namja blonde itu lagi.

"Oh,perkenalkan Lee Donghae imnida dan aku adalah suami Hyukie," kata Donghae sembari menjabat tangan Junsu.

"Mwo? Suami? Kalian sudah menikah?" tanya Junsu heran.

"Ehm aniya Junsu-ah,kita tidak menikah," jelas Eunhyuk

"HYUKIE ! apa maksudmu kau sudah berjanji untuk menikah denganku dan sekarang kau mengatakan itu? Aish,"

"Bukan maksudku begitu Hae,"

"Terserah kau sajalah Hyuk. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak ingin menikah denganku kan?" gumam Donghae beranjak meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Hae...mianhae bukan maksud Hyukie begitu Hae," isak Eunhyuk

IN EUNHYUK HOUSE

"Umma...hiks," isak Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie chagi waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sungmin pada anaknya.

"Umma hari ini Hyukie bertengkar dengan Donghae. Hae marah pada Hyukie umma. Hiks," jelas Eunhyuk masih terisak.

"Memang kalian ada masalah apa? Coba ceritakan pada umma. Mungkin umma bisa membantu," bujuk Sungmin lagi.

"Umma,Hae marah pada Hyukie karena Donghae mengira Hyukie tidak ingin menikah dengan Donghae,"

"Padahal Hyukie tidak bermaksud begitu umma," jelas Eunhyuk lagi.

"Shhh Shhh,Hyukkie chagi Hae mungkin hanya salah paham. Dia tidak akan marah padamu chagi. Hae sangat mencintaimu," jelas Sungmin sembari menenangkan anak kesayangannya.

"Jeongmal umma? Hae tidak marah pada Hyukie?"

"Ne,umma yakin chagi,"

TOK...TOK..TOK...

Terdengar ketukan dari luar rumah Sungmin. Terlihat seorang namja brunete membawa sebuket bunga lili beserta coklat disampingnya.

"Hyukie..Hyukie..," panggil namja brunete itu dari luar rumah.

"Chagi umma rasa umma benar,cepat temui pangeranmu di luar chagi," kata Sungmin sembari mengedipkan matanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Uh umma," terlihat rona merah pada wajah Eunhyuk.

Namja berambut blonde itupun segera membukan pintu untuk namja brunete yang disukainya.

"Hyukkie,mianhae maafkan sikapku tadi Hyuk,mianhe Hyukkie. Mulai sekarang Hae tidak akan melarang Hyukkie untuk bergaul dengan siapapun," jelas Donghae sembari merangkul Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie mengerti kok,mungkin Hae hanya salah paham tadi. Sebenarnya Hyukie masih ingin menikah dengan Hae kok," jelas Eunhyuk tersipu malu.

"Jeongmal? Kau masih ingin menikah denganku Hyuk?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

"Ne,Hyukkie serius Hae,"

"Gomawo Hyukkie. Ehm Hyukkie bolehkah Hae bertanya ?" pinta Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja Hae,kau ingin menanyakan apa?"

"Lee Hyukjae. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae. Would you be my boyfriend and marry with me when we're adult?" tanya Donghae sembari menatap mata Eunhyuk.

"Of course Hae,I do," jawab Eunhyuk tersenyum.

CHU-. Tiba-tiba Donghae mendaratkan ciuman tepat pada bibir Eunhyuk. Itu adalah ciuman pertama Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Yah Hae,kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku," teriak Eunhyuk kesal.

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku Hyukie," balas Donghae sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

* * *

><p>Haehyuk 17 years old<p>

"Hyukkie chagi, kau yakin akan meneruskan kuliahmu di luar negeri?" tanya Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Ne appa,aku sudah yakin atas keputusanku ini," jelas Eunhyuk.

"Apakah Donghae sudah mengetahui hal ini? Kau tidak ingin menyembunyikan hal ini darinya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jujur aku belum memeberitahunya appa. Aku khawatir dia tidak senang atas berita ini. Appa tahu kan bagaimana overprotektifnya padaku ?"

"Ne appa mengerti,tapi apa tidak lebih baik kau memberitahunya sekarang chagi," tambah Kyuhyun.

"Ehm arasso. Mungkin besok aku akan memberitahunya appa,"

KEESEOKAN HARINYA

"Hae...ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," pinta Eunhyuk pada namja chingunya.

"Eh,apa yang kau ingin bicarakan chagi?"

"Hae...aku rasa aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di luar,"

"MWO? Maksudmu bukan di luar negeri kan Hyukie chagi?" tanya Donghae membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Mianhe,tapi aku harus melanjutkan sekolahku ke Paris Hae," jawab Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau kan tahu Hyuk,aku tidak bisa tanpa kau disisiku dan sekarang kau meninggalkanku?"

"Mianhe Hae," tanpa sadar air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi Eunhyuk.

"Aish terserah kau sajalah," balas Donghae meninggalkan namja blonde dibelakangnya.

"Mianhe Hae,tapi aku tetap pada keputusanku. Hiks," gumam Eunhyuk hampir tidak terdengar.

AT THE AIRPORT

"Dia tidak datang chagi?" tanya Sungmin pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Molla umma,aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Donghae benar-benar marah padaku," jelas Eunhyuk tanpa berhasil menyembunyikan kesedihannya

"Umma mengerti Hyuk,sudahlah umma yakin Donghae akan mengerti keputusanmu," hibur Sungmin.

"Ne,appa yakin juga begitu Hyuk,sudahlah tidak usah sedih. 15 menit lagi pesawatmu akan berangkat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana ya chagi. Jangan lupa kabari appa dan umma sesampainya disana," pinta Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Eunhyuk

"Arasso appa,jaga diri appa dan umma baik-baik yaa. Hyukkie mencintai kalian," jelas Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ne jaga diri baik-baik chagi. Hiks. Umma akan selalu merindukanmu disini," balas Sungmin menahan tangis.

"Arasso umma,baiklah Hyukkie berangkat dulu. Saranghae umma appa," kata Eunhyuk sembari mencium kedua orang tuanya.

Sesaat sebelum Eunhyuk memasuki gate keberangkatan terlihat seorang namja brunete terengah-engah mengejarnya.

"Hyukkie,tunggu!" teriak namja brunete itu dan bergegas menghampiri Eunhyuk

"Donghae...," balas Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Kau datang Hae? Aku kira kau masih marah padaku,"

"Aniya Hyuk,mianhe membuatmu khawatir. Mianhe atas keegoisanku kemarin chagi. Mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe," ucap Donghae.

"Tidak apa Hae,aku tahu kau pasti akan mengerti,"

"Hyukie chagi,jaga dirimu baik-baik disana ya. Jangan pernah lupa kabari aku sesampainya disana. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau terpikat dengan lelaki lain," pinta Donghae penuh dengan penekanan.

"Aish arasso Hae,kau tahu Hae hanya kau yang kucintai. Sekarang dan sampai kapanpun," ucap Eunhyuk sembari menatap Donghae. Dia yakin ia sangat mencintai pria di depannya. Pria yang selama ini hadir dalam hidupnya.

"Hyukkie chagi,bisakah kau tatap mataku sebentar," pinta Donghae pada namja chingunya.

"Er...Ne Hae."

_**Geudaerul saranghandeneun mal**_

_**Pyuhngseaeng maeil haejugo shipuh**_

_**Would you marry me?**_

_**Nuhl sarang hago akkimyuh saragago shipuh**_

_**Geudarega jami deul ddaemada nae pare jaewuhjugo shipuh**_

_**Would you marry me? **_

_**Iruhn naui maemum huhrakhaejullae**_

_**Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do)**_

_**Nuhl saranghaneun guhl ( I do)**_

_**Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh ( I do)**_

_**Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (My love)**_

Terdengar suara merdu Donghae mengalun merdu menggema di pintu keberangkatan. Beberapa orang pun sengaja berhenti untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Donghae. Sementara itu namja berambut blonde terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan namja chingunya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Donghae akan melamarnya di depan banyak orang.

"Hae,I do Hae.. I do," balas Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae .

"Hyukkie baby,aku akan menunggu disini. Tidak perduli berapa lama kau pergi. Aku akan tetap disini Hyuk. Ya disini menunggu. Saranghae Lee Hyukjae. Saranghae My Love,My Kiss,My Heart," ucap Donghae mendaratkan ciuman pada puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Ne Hae,nado Saranghae Lee Donghae," balas Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang dicintainya.

* * *

><p>Haehyuk 23 years old<p>

Suara dentang bel gereja mengalun merdu mengiringi upacara pernikahan dua sosok insan yang saling mencintai. Tampak rona bahagia dari kedua insan manusia tersebut. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Kali ini mereka akan menukar janji untuk saling bersama sehidup semati.

"Apakah kau Lee Donghae bersedia menerima Lee Hyukjae sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya pendeta pada Donghae. Donghae pun melihat mata Eunhyuk dan menggenggam tangannya. Terpancar sunyum kebahagiaan dari wajahnya.

"Ne,aku bersedia menerima Lee Hyukjae sebagai istriku dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua," jawab Donghae penuh keyakinan.

"Dan kau Lee Hyukjae apakah bersedia menerima Lee Donghae sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya pendeta pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum hangat. Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

"Ne,aku bersedia menerima Lee Donghae sebagai suamiku dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah sampai maut memisahkan kita berdua," jawab Donghae tanpa melepaskan senyum kebahagiannya.

"Dan kini saya mengesahkan kalian sebagai suami istri," tambah pendeta itu lagi. Semua orang dalam gereja itupun bertepuk tangan gembira.

"Kau kini boleh mencium istrimu," pendeta itu kemudian berkata pada Donghae.

CHU-

Sebuah ciuman manis mendarat dibibir Eunhyuk. Ini adalah momen terindah dalam hidupnya. Bisa hidup bersama dengan namja yang dicintainya.

"Hyukkie chagi,kau tahu ini adalah momen terindah dalam hidupku. Aku sudah menunggu momen ini selama sembilan belas tahun Hyukkie. Kini kau milikku seutuhnya. Saranghae my love," bisik Donghae pada istrinya.

"Bagiku Hae,hanya denganmu disisiku merupakan momen terindah di sepanjang hidupku .Nado saranghae my heart,"

"Ne aku tahu itu Hyukkie," balas Donghae tersenyum hangat pada namja disampingnya.

Haehyuk 29 years old

Dua orang anak kecil sedang berlarian di taman. Tampak dua orang namja memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Minho,kau tahu jika aku besal nanti aku ingin memiliki suami sepelti appa. Uhh appa is soo cooool," jelas namja kecil dengan mimik muka lucu.

"Kalau Minho ingin memiliki istli secantik dan sebaik umma Hyung," balas namja kecil disampingnya.

"Ne Minho,umma dan appa telihat begitu selasi. Jika Hyung sudah besal nanti,Hyung ingin sepelti meleka Minho,"

"Ne,Min-o juga ingin cepelti meleka hyung," balas namja disampingnya lagi.

"Wookie, Minho ayo kesini. Jangan jauh-jauh," teriak Eunhyuk dari kejauhan.

" Ne umma tunggu cebental," balas anak tertuanya.

"Hyukkie chagi,gomawo atas yang kau berikan padaku selama ini. Kau telah memberikan segalanya dalam hidupku chagi," ucap Donghae sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada isterinya.

"Hae,kau tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku. Bagiku kau juga segalanya untuku Hae," balas Eunhyuk pada suaminya.

"Uhh umma appa belhenti belmeslaan di tempat umum!" teriak Minho mengagetkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Waeyo Minho-ah? Kau iri pada umma dan appa. Kalo begitu cepatlah mencari pacar," balas Donghae pada anak bungsunya.

"Yakk Lee Donghae apa yang kau ajarkan pada anakmu. Dia belum saatnya mengetahui hal itu Hae!" tegur Eunhyuk seraya memukul lengan Donghae.

"Ah appo chagi!"

"Umma uhmma...pacal itu apa umma? Bolehkah wookie memilki pacal?" tanya Wookie memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Aniya wookie chagi,kau baru boleh memiliki pacar ketika sudah dewasa," jelas Eunhyuk pada anak tertuanya.

"Alllaso uhmma appa," jawab Wookie dan Minho bebarengan.

Aish tampaknya kali ini Eunhyuk harus mengeluarkan ekstra tenaga untuk menghadapi suaminya yang siap kapan saja meracuni pikiran suci kedua anak mereka.

* * *

><p>Haehyuk 80 years old<p>

Dua orang namja berdiri didepan kedua batu nisan marmer. Hari ini tepat setahun kedua orang tua mereka pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Ya kedua orang tua mereka telah beristirahat dengan tenang di sisi-NYA

"Minho-ah kau tahu mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta sejati. Appa dan umma tetap bersama bahkan hingga maut memisahkan mereka," kata Ryeowook pada Minho.

"Ne Hyung kau benar. Bahkan dokter mengatakan mereka menghembuskan nafas hampir di waktu yang bersamaan. Aku ingin seperti mereka Hyung," balas Minho mengiyakan kata-kata Ryeowook.

Dua orang namja itu kemudian melihat nisan marmer dihadapan mereka lagi. Mereka tahu bahwa cinta orang tua mereka tidak akan terpisahkan sampai kapanpun.

**-FINISH-**

**Anyyeong chingudeul kali ini aku datang lagi bawa ff Haehyuk terbaru. Semoga kalian ga bosen baca ffku yaa #nangispundungdipojokan. Oh yaa ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ff yaoi lebih dari 2000 kata. Semoga ini gak fail dan abal banget yaa chinguuu. Dan semoga cerita di ff ini ga mbosenin dan ga pasaran. Hiks T_T. **

**Oh yaa chinguu mianhe aku ga bisa balas komen kalian satu-satu,tapi percaya deh komen dari kalian selalu aku baca dan itu bikin semangat aku nulis dan nulis lagi. Hehehe. Oha yaaa mianhe juga jika di ff ini masih banyak typos. Aku masih perlu banyak belajar chingu buat nulis ff yang bagus dan ga mengecewakan. Oleh karena itu aku mohon bantuan kalian yaa chingu ^^**

**Kalian boleh ngritik,ngasih saran dan masukan chingu. Aku terima itu dengan senang hati. Karena itu juga yang bikin aku buat tambah maju. Akhir kata DONT FORGET TO REVIEW yaa CHINGUUU ^^.**

**Dan buat silent reader,makasih udah mau baca fanfic abalku ini. Aku seneng banget kalau kalian mau review di ff ini.**

**Kamshahamida chingudeul #deepbow.**


End file.
